On the Phone
by upsteadaddict
Summary: Jay takes advantage of the fact that Hailey is distracted on the phone. Upstead smut.


He was kissing her neck.

While she was on the phone.

Trying to focus on anything other than the feeling of his soft lips against her skin was proving to be a feat. An unsuspecting Rojas was on the other line, saying something about how their fridge is empty and they needed to go shopping. Honestly, she couldn't say what the topic of conversation was, as she was trying to concentrate on her breathing. Her head was propped up on the armrest of the couch, him on top of her with his face nuzzled into her neck. His clothed erection pressed against her stomach and his arms were around her in the space between her upper back and the armrest.

When her phone started ringing a minute ago in the middle of her and Jay's heated make out session, he surprised her by telling her to answer it. Whenever one of their phones rings non-work-related and they're into it, they don't answer. She narrowed her eyes and suspected an ulterior motive, but answered the call anyways. As he moves and lifts her—well, his— t-shirt up and over her breasts and palms them, her suspicions were proven.

_He's trying to ruin my life and _scar _Rojas, _she thought.

"Um," her voice hitched as he takes a nipple in between his lips and sucks, _hard, _"We can go shopping tomorrow," he moves to the other and she bites her lip, "just make a list," she breathes out. Jay looks up at her with a smirk and humor in his eyes. He was testing her limits and she knew it. She gave him the finger, only amusing him more. He starts to move lower and she quickly realizes what's coming, wanting to end the conversation with her roommate as soon as possible.

"Okay, for sure. While I have you, is Halstead around?" Rojas asked. Vanessa knew Hailey was at Jay's, she was merely unaware of the change in their relationship. It happened about a month ago but they had managed to keep it relatively under wraps. Voight knew, because he always knew, but they hadn't gone public yet.

"Uh, no, I stepped away," Jay looked up at that, his hands on her hips and his lips fastened on the skin of her toned stomach. She smiled put a finger to her lips—_shush—_ watching him smile and continue leaving a mark only the two of them would see. "What's up?" she asked.

"I was just wondering, for no reason in particular, but do you know if Atwater is single?" Rojas asks with uncertainty. Jay starts to move lower. His fingers slip under the waistband of her panties, pulling them off and throwing them over his shoulder. He grabs her thighs and abruptly pulls her body down so she's laying flat, then spreads them. Her sharp intake of breath was misleading, causing an oblivious Rojas to start explaining herself.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't even be thinking of him in that way. I mean, who knows if we can remain professional if anything were to happen and what if he doesn't even feel the same way—," she rambles.

"_Rojas_," Hailey interrupts. Jay was trailing kisses from her knee to her thigh and she needed to end this call before Vanessa caught on. "Atwater _is_ single. You're beautiful, if you think there's something there then go for it—," she lets out a strangled moan as Jay finally reaches his destination, licking her once from her opening to her clit. She feels a small breath of air from his silent chuckle and she bucks her hips up.

"Hailey, are you alright?" Rojas asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good, ran into the corner of a table. I'm going back to Jay, can we talk about this later?" She thought quickly as Jay starts ravaging her.

"Yeah, that's fi—," Hailey ends the call at that and tosses it on the floor a few feet away. She moans loudly as Jay starts sucking on her bundle of nerves, her body writhing underneath him and her hands going to tangle in his hair.

"I can't believe.." she takes a second to breathe, "..you did that." He looks into her eyes and smiles as his tongue enters her. She throws her head back in ecstasy and starts grinding her core against him. She was close, and he knew it. He adds a finger into the mix, pumping in and out and adding another when she draws out a moan and her left leg starts shaking. A telltale sign she's starting to come. He moves his lips to her nub again, sucking hard and flicking it with his tongue as he watches her come apart. Always so intense, it was his favorite thing to watch.

"_Jay_," she yells his name, grasping for something to hold onto—his hair, his shoulders, anything— "_Fuck! _I'm—_," _

He watches as her right leg joins in shaking and her entire pelvis convulses under his mouth. Her walls contract around his fingers and her eyes roll back, while her hands scrape against the naked skin of his shoulders. He moans against her and the added vibration makes her cry out even louder, drawing out her orgasm. He drinks from her as she climaxes into his mouth and doesn't stop pumping in and out of her until the shaking subsides.

When she starts to calm down, her body goes limp and she focuses on regaining her breath. He pulls his fingers out of her and sticks them in his mouth, savoring the last of her. She whimpers at the sight.

"Fuck, Hailey," he breathes out, "You did better than I thought," he finishes with a smug smile, wiping the bottom half of his face with his hand.

She punches his shoulder and smiles, "What the fuck, Jay? You're insane, she's my roommate."

"Could've fooled me, she didn't even know," he laughs, "That was fun, we should do it again sometime. Wanna try Voight?" He asks as he climbs up her body.

"Oh my _god_, you're joking right?" She lets out a laugh. She palms his erection through his boxers, "Maybe _you_ should try Voight, see how it feels," she looks at his mouth and bites her lip.

He thrust into her hand with a groan, "Maybe we should stop talking about Voight." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, doing the same with the other and holding them by her head. He leans in to kiss her and grinds his length against her soaked core. They simultaneously moan and he silences them by shoving his tongue into her mouth, battling with hers for dominance. He pulled away and sat up, letting go of her hands momentarily to remove his boxers. Once he kicked them onto the floor, he rested his body on top of hers again and grabbed the base of his hard-on, rubbing his tip against her opening.

They moan as he uses her residual wetness to lube himself. He lines himself up, meets her eyes, and enters her in one thrust. His hips to hers. She moans loudly and grabs the back of his neck, pulling in for another kiss. He starts thrusting in and out with reckless abandon, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room along with their moans. Not three minutes pass before she throws her head back for the second time that night and he takes full advantage of her exposed neck. As he sucks on the sensitive skin, he feels her left leg start to jolt against him.

"Already?" He asks, amused. She whimpers and nods, biting into her lip so hard he thought she'd break the skin. He speeds up his thrusts and moves his hand down the left side of her body, squeezing her breast for a second before finding her clit and vigorously rubbing until he felt both legs shaking and her walls shrink around him.

"_Jayyy_," she mewls, damn near screaming when he hits the spot no one else has been able to find, "_Fuck_, I can't, it's too much, I ca—," Her orgasm and another moan cuts her off as he hits that same spot each time he thrust inside, her entire body full on shuddering around him and her eyes going to the back of her head.

"Shit," Jay says. He loves seeing her come but _feeling_ it was an entirely different story. Even if he didn't particularly need to come—and he didn't at this point, they'd only just started— he could almost never last when she completely let go like this. With that, his thrusts became sloppy as she shook around him and his own climax snuck up on him, releasing inside of her with a groan. He continued to thrust slowly until she placed her hands on his hips, stopping the movement when the sensations became overwhelming.

Her body stopped convulsing and she grabbed the back of his neck, pressing her lips softly against his.

When she pulls away she looks at him, tired and loving, smiles and cups his face in her hands. "I love you."

He smiles like he does every time she says it, still not believing it's real, "I love you too, baby." He leans in for another kiss before pulling out and standing up. He makes his way to his bedroom to find a new pair of boxers and then walks into the adjoining bathroom. He turns on the hot water and finds a washcloth, wetting it, wringing it out, and then walking back to Hailey.

He finds her fast asleep on her side, his shirt not bunched up anymore but pulled down over her torso. He smirks. _I wore her out again, _he thinks with a smile. He knows how taxing the orgasms he gives her are. After the first one he ever gave her, she admitted to him that she's never had one like that, shaking and all.

_It's never been like this, _she had said. He knows more than two back to back would probably kill her. He chuckles to himself.

He walks to her and kneels down by her legs, pushing her left one toward her chest to open her to him then placing the warm compress against her sore flesh.

She moans in appreciation and opens her eyes, looking down at him with love. When he's done soothing and cleaning her up, he picks up their discarded undergarments and went to his room to throw everything in the hamper.

When he returns once again—for the last time— he says, "Come on, Hails, let's go to sleep."

She stands up on shaky legs and wraps her arms around his neck, silently asking him to take her there. He smiles and grabs her thighs, lifting her up and making the short trek to his bed. He places her on the side she claimed as her own before climbing on his. He pulls her closer and buries his face in her hair, wondering how he got so lucky with her. When her breathing evens out, he lets her deep breaths lull him to sleep.


End file.
